Cut Me From These Ties
by Glompeh
Summary: MODERN AU: Link is having a recurring dream about a battle between a Demon king, young boy and a certain Demon Lord, having almost sleepless nights hoping that it goes away with the coming of his seventeenth birthday. But when he wakes up who is this mysterious figure sitting on the edge of his bed? Warning MxM GhiraLink rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**I had this idea roaming around in my head for a while now and I thought i might post this prologue/first chapter and see if its any good. This will be a modern au but the first chapter will be the final fight between Demise and Link in Skyward Sword. This fan fiction will take place a couple of thousand years after Demise has been sealed. Hope you enjoy ^-^ **

**Disclamer: I in no way own Link, Ghirahim or Sheik (though I wish I did) or any other characters from The Legend of Zelda franchise. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I claim all rights to the very few oc's that may or may not even make an appearance.**

* * *

_~*Ghiralink*~ _

_Link POV_

_I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm as I tightened my grip on the Master Sword, feeling the electricity spark in the sword. I looked over at my opponent, with his fiery hair whipping around his scaled face and back. The Demonic King was panting slightly but still held his sword firmly in front of him. That sword, full of power and malice that was influenced by the wielder. I felt sorry for the spirit that resided in the sword, following his "Master's" instructions and not getting any recognition, no thanks for all he had done for him, just to be used for the sword that he was._

_Anyway back to the fight, I can't let my mind wander, I have to be focused. I sliced the Master Sword through the air, the Skyward strike hitting the Demon King square in the chest. The lightning coursing through his veins._

_I used this opportunity to swing my sword at him. He landed a couple of metres away but I didn't want to try and deliver the final blow again. This was the second time that this happened. The first time he wasn't weak enough and evaded the blow but this time I was sure that I could defeat him. I jumped in the air and positioned my sword and let gravity do the rest. My sword went straight through his heart and the Demon King let out one final scream of pain before falling limp onto the watery ground. I pulled the Master Sword out of his chest and I jumped away from the almost lifeless body._

_Lightning hit the ground a few metres away from us and the Demon King stood up, holding his chest. He plunges the Demon Sword into the ground and the Sword disappears into smoke and shiny blue dust. I looked back to the Demon king as he began to speak._

"_Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your time, human." He paused for a moment, panting heavily before continuing. "You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate... Never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!" He lifts his arm pointing to me and he draws his last breaths. "I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse! An 'incarnation' of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" The Demon King used his last breath to laugh menacingly as he began to disintegrate leaving behind red smoke._

_I looked down at the Master Sword as it began to glow. I lifted it skyward and the smoke was drawn to the blade. Fi, the spirit in my sword appeared in front of me and with her expressionless voice and I closed my eyes to listen as she started to speak._

"_I have confirmed the eradication of the Demon King. His residential consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword... and is now sealed away."_

_I opened my eyes slowly. I was back at the bottom of the sealed grounds. I sighed loudly as the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders. I began to run up to the Gate of Time when something shined in the distance. I stopped me in my tracks and saw the Demon King's sword lying on the ground._

_I ran over to the sword and gasped. It was much smaller then when the Demon King had wielded it and instead of it being black and red as well as jagged, it now had a smooth, onyx blade, with a red hilt that had a sapphire in the shape of a diamond hanging from the hilt by a gold diamond link chain. He picked up the sword and it flashed for a second but the light faded, pulsing weakly._

"_Master, I believe that the sword you are holding is the Demon King, Demise's sword. I can sense the spirit residing the sword, but he is very weak. I am 90% sure he will not be able to leave this form in this lifetime. Probably not for thousands of years. I am sorry Master Link."_

_I knelt down next to the sword and placed it in my lap, trying to force the tears to not roll down my cheeks. I failed miserably as the tears landed onto the blade in my lap. I covered my eyes, barely making out the sound of my name being yelled. I curled over the sword letting out a pained cry as I let the Demon Sword spirit's name slip from my lips._

"_Ghirahim..."_

_~*Ghiralink*~_

I sat up abruptly and gasped, feeling my own tears drip down my cheeks. I looked down at my hands which were almost tearing through the blanket covering my body. I quickly let go of the blankets and covered my eyes letting out an almost inaudible sob.

I've been having the same dream once a month for about half a year. But for the past week and a half I have been having the same dream... no, nightmare each night. I sigh heavily and look to my left at the glowing numbers. Ugh... only 2:47 in the morning. I have another 4 hours and 13 minutes till I have to get up for school.

I didn't really want to go back to sleep though, I was still pretty shaken up from the nightmare. Groaning I reached over and turned on my bedside lamp, hoping not to wake anyone. I got out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. I looked along the books and picked out a particularly thick book that had 'Hylian Mythology' written in fancy letters on the cover. I flipped through the pages until I came across the page that I had looked at so many times.

It had a picture of the dark sword the demon wielded in my dream and next to it, there was a painted picture of a tall, thin, but still muscular man with snowy white hair that fell stylishly over the left side of his face. He had purple shadows under his deep chocolate brown eyes. His attire consisted of a white tight outfit with diamond shaped cut-outs and gloves. He as a deep red and gold cape and a red sash around his waist with a gold diamond buckle.

I groan softly, slamming the book shut and placing it on my bedside table. I grab my mobile phone and turn off my lamp and unlock it. I look at my messages, noticing that I have an unread message from Sheik. It was sent at 12:13 and it was now 3:06. I lock my phone again deciding that I will reply in the morning. I roll over, cover my head with my blanket and shudder softly allowing my eyelids to shut and take me back to my dreams.

~*GhiraLink*~

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if i should continue or not. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I have written up to about 3/4 of the way through chapter 3 so it shouldn't be too long. If anyone has any ideas feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed and please Review and favourite. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello. I'm back again. Not sure if there are many people that are reading this. There is a small abusive part in this chapter, so I just thought I would warn you. I don't like it either but it is a part of the plot. There wont be much abuse in later chaps maybe only a bit but I will get our Linky away from the abuse as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer****: I in no way own Link, Ghirahim or Sheik (though I wish I did) or any other characters from The Legend of Zelda franchise. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I claim all rights to the very few oc's that may or may not even make an appearance.**

**Now without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_~*GhiraLink*~_

I wake up to the sound of a shrill ringing and roll over to retrieve my phone to turn off the alarm. I groan angrily at my phone when the screen froze, the alarm getting louder and louder, getting a slight headache from the ringing.

When the phone decided to unfreeze I quickly switched it off and rolled over in bed. I didn't want to get up but in a couple of minutes the houses other resident will come and barge through my bedroom door and force me out of bed. I sit up and run my hand through my hair, ruffling it up a little. I stood from my bed and walked over to my wooden closet, opening the doors and sifting through my clothes till I found my uniform. My uniform consisted of a white button-up, long sleeve shirt, black slacks that were quite slim and a blue tie. Over that I put on a thin black sweater and walked out of my room the the bathroom.

I heard a muffled snoring and sighed in relief. Father wasn't awake so I was in the clear. I opened the bathroom door, walking in and locking the door behind me. Placing my clothes on the vanity I took off my pajamas's and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping into the steady stream of water coming from the shower head...

_~*GhiraLink*~_

I wrapped my fluffy white towel around my waist and looked into the mirror. I thought I looked quite average, my skin was pale but not too pale that I looked like a ghost. I admit I was a little on the thin side, but I still had muscle so I didn't look weak and fragile. I stood about 5'3" and had silky blonde-brown locks that usually fell messily into my eyes and just past my shoulders.

I ruffled my hair with another towel until the tendrils of my hair were almost dry and placed damp towel on the rack. I unwrapped the towel around my waist and pulled on my clothes and then walked back to my room to get my books and my little notebook and pen.

Walking through my bedroom door I saw the book I was reading last night on the bedside table. Picking the book up and placing it back in the bookshelf, gently caressing the spine of the book. I turn back to my bed and look at the wall above my bed that held an heirloom that had been passed down through the generations. An onyx blade with a blood red hilt and a diamond shaped sapphire. The same one that has been popping into my dreams. I shake my head to the side, heading towards my closet, digging around till I found a pair of dark green converse with a black diamond design and black laces. Putting them on, I walked downstairs with my bag and walked into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I laid eyes on the figure in front of me.

"Morning Son, I didn't realise you were awake." I rubbed my arm awkwardly preparing myself a bowl of cereal. He glances over my attire for the day, eyes examining every inch of my body. "I see you are already dressed and packed for school. Would you like me to drive you this morning?" As he hissed those words at me, I tried not to cringe and let my fear show.

I shake my head quickly and sighed, spooning mouthfuls of some cereal that I didn't even bother to check before preparing it. Disliking the taste, I thought about dumping it the sink but felt Father's, beady amber eyes staring down at me, where the man was sitting at the table, drinking his black coffee while reading the morning paper, I decided against it and finished of the bland tasting cereal. After I finished, I placed my bowl in the sink, rinsing the items in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher.

I nodded towards my father walking to the door saying good-bye in my own way knowing that he knows I can't respond to his questions. I placed my hand on the front door knob, just about to turn it when I felt a large, strong hand pull at my shoulder, effectively turning me around, only to feel pain in my cheek as my head was forced the other way. I had almost escaped this morning with out him touching me, but it was all for naught as I felt his knuckles make contact with my cheek. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I felt the man in front of me pull up my chin roughly so he could make eye contact.

"When I talk to you, I expect a fucking answer Link." His eyes were blazing, a hint of red swirling in his amber eyes, swirling with a crazed blood-lust but that soon diminished and he let me go and growled lowly, walking back the the kitchen calmly. I sighed and opened the door and escaped the house as quickly as I could.

I ran to my car a black 1999 Ford Mustang Cobra Convertible and quickly unlocked it, jumping inside and closing the door. I threw my bag over to the passenger side and looked at myself in the rear-view mirror. When I saw my reflection I could see a painful red mark forming on my right cheek which would turn into a bruise soon enough. I once again sighed and placed my face in my hands, letting the tears fall freely down my cheeks, letting my mind wander to unsettling memories and visions to which I had trouble remembering. But their was one that was clear, and it was how I became like I am today

Now I should probably mention that I am mute... Well not really. I can talk, but I choose not to most of the time and if I do talk it is to my friend Sheik or my older sister Zelda. Why I have chosen to not talk... Well I don't really want to talk about it, it brings back to many sad memories.

After that was over, I leant to the side to retrieve a tube of concealer from the glove box. Now you are probable wondering why I have make up in my glove box, Aren't you? Well I kept it in his car for moments like these, after... well you know what happened. I rubbed some concealer into my cheek and blended it in as much as I could without making it too obvious. I sighed and pulled a little black tube of eye-liner from the glove box. I twisted it open and drew a thin line under my eye and then over. I did the same to my other eye, sighing as I put the eye-liner and concealer back in the glove box.

I pushed my keys into the ignition and twisted the keys until the engine purred to life, radio starting up with an up-beat song playing as I pulled out of the driveway, along the street, taking turns, stopping at traffic lights and following the school traffic till he reached his destination. On a plaque next to the opened iron gates read the words he loathed.

.

.

.

_'St. Hylia Academy'_

_~*GhiraLink*~_

* * *

**How was is? Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions or idea's, please review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who faved, reviewed and followed this small work of fiction. I am surprised that you all like it and it fills my heart with rainbows *poses flamboyanly***

**Anyway I'd like thank you all for the lovely reviews and ideas and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Also I would now like to thank the wonderful _TheForgottenNephilim_ for being my Beta.**

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own Link, Ghirahim or Sheik (though I wish I did) or any other characters from The Legend of Zelda franchise. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I claim all rights to the very few oc's that may or may not even make an appearance.**_

* * *

_~*GhiraLink*~_

Driving to an isolated section of the school parking lot which also happened to be furtherest from the front entrance to the school building, I quickly found a spot, turned the key in the ignition, and opened the car door. Slinging the bag over my shoulder and stepping out of the car, I breathed in slowly before shutting the car door behind me and turning back to the car and locking it. I didn't hear the light padding of footsteps running up to me so I nearly nearly jumped out of my skin, squeaking in surprise when arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"Good morning my little Linky." I heard a very unsubtle chuckle from the body behind me and I glared straight ahead, growling in fake annoyance at my friends antics. I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Noticing that this side of the parking lot was quite bare, I shoved a hand back into his face and pulled him closer so he could hear.

"Yes, it is a fantastic morning, isn't it, Sheiky." I answered in a soft voice, wincing at the harsh, scratchiness of my voice from the under usage of my vocal cords and let out a soft sigh as Sheik embraced me in a comforting hug, rubbing my back soothingly. I sniffed a little and leant back and smiled as much as I could. I felt his stare burning holes into my face, specifically my cheek, as he studied at the damage that I had just about covered up. I smiled shyly, knowing that Sheik had noticed the bruise that had formed on my cheek covered by concealer. He rubbed my cheek softly and gave me a sad smile as I winced a little in pain, standing back and holding me at arms length, he looked at me seriously.

"He hit you again this morning? What happened Link?" I heard the concern in his voice and I sighed, reaching up and ruffling the back of my hair, hesitating. I looked Sheik up and down, his uniform wrinkled and his tie was a little messy, probably from dressing in a hurry. Knowing that Sheik tended to set his alarm to sleep a couple of times before getting up, resulting in him running late most of the time. I reached over and started to fix up his tie, whispering softly, I told him the situation I got in this morning with my father.

Sheik was the only person I could tell any of this to. He had been there for me for as long as I could remember. If I ever needed a friend or shoulder to cry on he was there and I was grateful. If there was one thing that I didn't like that much about him it was...

"ARE YOU _FUCKING_ SERIOUS!?" ...was that he was a little loud and had quite an eccentric personality. I winced a little and looked around to see people staring right at Sheik and myself. I quickly looked back to Sheik and placing my hand in his, pulling him with me further away from the school and once we were a little distance away I turned back to Sheik.

"Could you be a little more louder. I really want the whole town to know what's going on." I signed quickly, knowing that Sheik knew sign language because he knew I preferred not to talk. I gave him a sarcastic look so he knew I was being sarcastic. He gave me a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders and I gave him a half glare, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the school. It was time to start another horrible day.

~*GhiraLink*~

I yawned softly as I listened to the Headmaster, Gaepora drone on and on about Hyrule's "fascinating" history. I looked over to Sheik next to me who was lightly snoring and I chuckled soundlessly. Resting my elbow on the table and placing my palm under my chin, I glanced over at the clock above the doorway. 11:27, meaning that there was only 3 minutes till the bell rung for lunch. I waited till the Headmaster has turned around to write some useless facts that I already knew about, and kicked Sheik's shin under the table to wake him up. It must have worked because a second later Sheik is sitting up straight, slightly startled as he looks around the quiet classroom before he glances over to me, confusion in his eyes, which quickly turns into a mock glare. I shrug in boredom and nod in the direction of the clock before quickly gathering my books and shoving them somewhat neatly into my bag just as the lunch bell rings. I stood up lazily and walked to the classroom door, quietly exiting the room.

I can felt Sheik following behind me as we walk to the cafeteria and I slowed down a little so we walked side by side. We walk through the double doors into the large, empty cafeteria. It looked like we were the first ones there. I strolled over to the food, picking up a tray and filling it with the half decent cafeteria food. I also grabbed an apple and a small cup of yogurt and passed the lady behind the counter my lunch card, (is this even a thing?) and walked over to the corner table where I normally sat and slid over so Sheik could sit with me. I begin to eat the bowl of... I don't even know what it is, all I know is its quite bland. Sheik takes out his packed lunch and begins eating it as we watch the cafeteria flood with people. I am slightly jealous that Sheik can bring in a packed lunch. Most of the food in the house is my father's, and there isn't much that I eat at home that my father will let me eat except for the small breakfast and dinner we occasionally eat together. But I have managed to store some food in a small fridge that I have hid in my room that my father doesn't know about. So I haven't had the luxury of a home packed lunch in years, not with only my father around. Or I should say step-father.

My father actually was in an accident a month before I was born. My mother had mentioned to me a few times when I was younger that my father was a hero, getting everyone out of his burning office building, but the last time he went in to check for more people, he didn't come out. The cause of the fire is still a mystery to this day...

I was suddenly startled, my eyes snapping back to focus as Sheik was shaking my shoulder, a worried frown gracing his lips. I smiled half heartedly, placing my hand on top of his to make sure he knew I was okay. I could still tell he was worried ,but knew not to ask about it. Sheik stood up and it took me a second to realize that lunch time had ended and mostly everyone was heading back to class. Sheik and I on the other hand had a free period.

I stood up, grabbed onto Sheik's arm and pulled him towards the exit of the cafeteria and down the hall heading towards the exit of the school. It was a regular occurrence for me to skip school with Sheik and it wouldn't matter too much today at all. All we had left today was free periods and a lesson on economics that won't be particularly missed.

I dragged Sheik over to my old mustang, hopping into the drivers side and turning the key, hearing the engine come to life as Sheik hopped into the passengers side. I pushed my foot onto the accelerator and drove out of the gates of the school. I didn't even have to look over towards Sheik to know that he knew where we were heading to.

I drove towards the less populated area of our small town, towards a rural area about a 25 minute drive from the school. I turned into a small dirt road, parking at the edge of a small forest, that Sheik and I knew like the back of our hands.

To others, the forest may be confusing with the dense shrubbery but I knew exactly where to turn. When we got to the end of the forest like maze there was a smally canopy of branches, sort of making an arch, that both Sheik and I walked through, opening up to reveal our secret hideaway.

~*GhiraLink*~

* * *

**So, what did you think? Can you guess where and what their secret hideout is?I think I made it a little obvious. Also another question. Has anyone figured out who Link's step-father is? Also in regards to the lunch card thing. Think of it as a prepaid card to pay for his lunches. We didn't have that where I went to school but it sounds like it could be a thing.**

**Thank you again ****_TheForgottenNephilim _for being an awesome beta.**

**Anyway, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. Please fav, follow and review. If you have questions or want to tell me some of your idea's, please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we have another chapter... I know It's been a while but some stuff happened at home and I couldn't write for a while. I hope you are all here still though**

**Anyway I'd like thank you all for the lovely reviews and ideas and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I would also like to thank the wonderful '****_TheForgottenNephilim' _****again for being an amazing beta.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Link, Ghirahim or Sheik (though I wish I did) or any other characters from The Legend of Zelda franchise. They belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I claim all rights to the very few oc's that may or may not even make an appearance.**

* * *

_~*GhiraLink*~_

Looking up to the clear blue sky, I feel the calm wash over me, bringing a sense of relief. My eyes travel down to look around the large clearing. The grass was a luscious green with a few patches of wild flowers growing randomly. There was a small stump a couple feet away to the right that can sit up to two people. To the left there was a large moss covered hexagonal pad of cement, looking a little out of place in the clearing. At last my eyes land on a large abandoned building, almost like a temple. There was ivy growing up the walls and around the windows, making it look quite ancient and like the building belonged there.

I placed my bag next to the stump and walked up to steps Sheik and I had made to make up for the ruined stairs to the door. I looked behind me to see if Sheik was still following and saw that he was just placing down his bag after grabbing something from both out bags. I nodded at him in understanding and then opened the large door to the ruins.

I walk through the hallway slowly, closing my eyes and running my fingers along the wall. We reach the end of the long hall and Sheik, who is now standing beside me, opens the door. The hinges creak loudly and we look into the main room of the temple. The main room is quite large, a little bit creepy and a little odd shaped. Both of us stood on a little platform with stairs either side, the left set of stairs had crumbled away, so we had to use the right steps. On the other side of the room was a low platform leading to another door that was jammed shut. On either side of little platform was a big arch way, one that lead to another door and the other was caved in. On each side of the room was a high ledge with a gate surrounding it, which was impossible to get to.

We walked down the right staircase and into the center of the room where a four rusty gold torches sat on top of corner stone ledges. That was surrounded by a red, dusty carpet, edged in a dull gold thread. In the middle of it all was a wooden like square with engraved swirls on it.

We looked up at the walls where four portraits hung. They were pictured of young women in similar types of clothing, a sort of flowy dress, that had a low neckline to show off too much cleavage. All four women had a different colour and an engraved plaque with their name.

The first one was in orange and her name was Joelle, the second was Beth in blue, Amy was Third and in green and lastly in purple was Meg. They had all apparently been killed in a fire.

Sheik had gently touched my arm to grab my attention so we could leave the creepy room via the one door that we had access to, the one under the right arch. Walking through the door it was like walking outside again except for the huge walls surrounding the area. The grass was quite overgrown but still lush and green. There was a creek running through the area, filled with clear water and a range or small pebbles and large stones lay along the bottom of the creek. There was a a couple of big rocks that acted like a bridge to the other side of the creek. On the other side of the creek was small patch of grass that was perfect to sit on. Taking off my shoes and socks and leaving them at the door I walk over the rocks, careful not to slip and to the other side, flopping ungracefully onto the soft grass.

Moments later I feel Sheik sit next to me, leaning against the wall holding the two instruments he bought with him. I smiled and took my precious ocarina from his hands ad sat up. Perfectly comfortable knowing that just Sheik is around I smile using my voice that I only let two people here, Sheik and Zelda, "Thank you Sheik, you don't know how much this means to me, coming with me to our hideaway."

Sheik smiles kindly back at me, ruffling my hair softly, making me pout. "It's worth it if it gets you to talk and relax for a while." He places his slender fingers to his harp, strumming out a few notes to start with and then into a familiar tune which I quickly pick up and place my lips to my ocarina and my fingers to some of the holes to play in harmony with the tune that we both know, but don't at the same time.

_~*GhiraLink*~_

It was almost sunset as we were leaving the ivy covered ruins. We had spent most of the afternoon playing in harmony, talking about trivial stuff and Sheik had even insulted me subtly which resulted in a ferocious tickle attack. We were listening to the radio while we drove back into town, settling on just a burger from the local take-away for dinner. We ate mostly in silence except for when Sheik started talking which I just answered in nods and hums, as I had curled up in my shell of muteness again.

I took Sheik to his place, hugging him as he left before I drove off home. I was glad that sometimes my stepfather worked late into the night sometimes, this being one of those nights, so I had nothing to worry about when I arrived home.  
I unlocked the front door, taking off my shoes and walking slowly up the stairs after locking the door again. Opening the door to my room I chuck my bag onto my desk and lay on my bed, slipping my head phones on to listen to some music. I hum softly along to the upbeat song, closing my eyes, thinking about the long day.

I suddenly sit up startled at a sudden realisation that I had come across. I take off my head phones and go to take a shower. I take a fresh pair of pajama's to the bathroom, undressing and hopping into the shower. I quickly scrub shampoo and conditioner into my hair and lather myself with my strawberry scented soap. Hey don't criticise me, I like the smell of strawberries thank you very much. Actually that is what Sheik teased me about this afternoon. It's not my fault that it's girly, Sheiks is apple and cinnamon so he's not much better.

After quickly towel drying my hair I walk quickly back to my room, hearing my stepfather lumbering around downstairs, probably drunk. I walk back into my room nice and refreshed, closing the door behind me and flop onto my bed, rolling a little to get under the covers. I click my phone onto charge and start to close my eyes, feeling my breathing even out slowly as I calm down. I roll over, wrapping my arms around one of my pillows, silently praying to god that tomorrow could go smoothly, unlike my any of my other birthdays.

_~*GhiraLink*~_

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter... Yes it's a little shorter and I know you are probably wondering 'Where is is the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim?' And I would like to let you know he should be coming up in the next couple of chapters. **

**Hopefully the next. Yaaaay. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please Fave, Follow and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh yes I know, I'm really bad at updating Please forgive me, I don't do it on purpose. I promise . Sorry. Anyway lets get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, stop making me depressed that I can't have my own blonde bundle of cuteness named Link. He unfortunately belongs to Nintendo and I'm nowhere near rich enough to buy him.**

**By the way, I'm gonna try something different. I'm not going to write from Link's point of view, I'm going to try from the writers view, tell me which you like better, okay?**

* * *

_~*GhiraLink*~_

The shrill sound of an alarm clock pierced through the quiet household, waking up one of the two sleepy tenants. Link rolled over in his bed, his head popping out from underneath the warm covers, groaning and glaring daggers at the said alarm clock, that was still ringing quite loudly. Reaching out from under the covers, he quickly shut off the noisy alarm, then he pressed his face into his pillow.

He was so not ready for the upcoming day and he really didn't want to get out of his bed. Unfortunately, Link was a student and had to attend at least some of his classes. He was halfway through shuffling out of his cosy bed when his phone started to vibrate, alerting him that he had received a text. Picking up his phone and unplugging it from the charger, he opened the message, smiling softly at the message.

Good Morning Linky! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Can't believe you're so old now. Be sure to make the most of your year.

I shall see you at school Birthday Boy.

Sheik xo

Shaking his head at the message, as he smiled softly he placed his phone back down on the bed and went to get ready for what he was hoping was going to be a good day.

_~*GhiraLink*~_

Opening the door to his room on the way back from his shower, he sighed in relief. His step-father had already left for work, leaving him in peace. Closing the door behind him he walked over to the closet with nothing but a towel tied around his waist. Opening his closet he sneezed a little and wiped his fingers along the door, picking up quite a bit of dust, meaning the last time he cleaned would have been a while ago. Thankfully, his step-father must have been too busy to notice that Link hadn't been doing all the housework lately.

Usually when he got home from school of an afternoon he would have to start on dinner so it would be ready for when his step-father got home. Then he would go to each room and clean any mess in there. He would pick up any dirty clothing that needed to be done, putting them in the laundry basket to do later in the week. He would dust the house from top to bottom, vacuuming each room after he was done. He would then set the table to near perfection and wash and dry any dishes, pots or utensils he used to make the dinner. Then he would go and clean the bathroom and by the time he had finished that his step-father would be home waiting for dinner. After dinner he would wash all the dishes and then he would be free to do his homework and assignments.

He had been doing a half-hearted job lately because his assessments had been piling up and he didn't have enough time to do most of the jobs. Maybe his step-father had noticed and that was another reason he hit him yesterday morning. It would explain it a little bit seeing as his step-father really hated having a house that wasn't spotless as more nights than not he would bring home a companion for the night. Sometimes longer.

Link sighed and reached in to grab a clean uniform that was yesterday's , it was a little dirty and grassy from their adventure to their forest home. Just as he was closing the door something flickered in the corner of his eye. He turned his head in the direction of whatever caught his eye and looked at his bed. Nothing unusual there. He wondered what could have caught his eye when he saw it again, a faint shimmer of light.

He looked above his bed at the heirloom hanging from the wall. The onyx blade seemed the same but there was a slight glow on the sword. Dismissing it as a trick of the light, he ran a hand through is lightly damp hair, closing his eyes and shaking his head. When he opened his eyes his mouth gaped and his eyes widened a little more.

The blade was now almost pulsing with a white light. He wasn't sure what to do. He ran over to the wall and looked closely at the blade, now that he was closer he could hear a soft chime sound as the blade pulsed. The sapphire dangling from the hilt of the blade swinging slightly with what he assumed the wind, even though the window wasn't open, there was no other way to explain it.

Not sure as what overtook his body he reached out to the blade, his hand curling around the ruby red hilt. It felt almost right in his hand and with a gentle tug, he lifted it off the wall and he felt a strong breeze flow through his body (the window was still closed wasn't it?) filling him with energy before the exact opposite happened and his energy seemed to drain and the blade began to glow a white light, filling the whole room, leaving Link to be blinded by the white. He felt more of his energy being sucked out, and with black spots filling his vision he blinked a few times before his world went black from exhaustion, feeling himself falling.

_~*GhiraLink*~_

A small groan left the blonde boy's lips, his whole body feeling heavy and he noticed that he had one hell of a headache forming. He placed a hand on his forehead, hoping to relieve the pressure that had started to throb. He rolled over a bit and froze. What was he doing on his bed?

Memories began to flood through his mind up until he passed out. What was that bright light? He was sure that his hand warmed up when he touched the hilt of the sword. In fact his whole body seemed to have an unnatural tingly warmness to it. He groaned again and rolled over his exhausted body so his face was buried into the pillow. Just as his body began to relax a deep, melodic chuckle began behind him. Link bolted up into a sitting position, his surroundings swaying a little as he looked at...

….. _a man chuckling on his bed_...

…. a man was chuckling, sitting on his bed. A pale man with a tight, white jumpsuit, that had diamond cut-outs and a red sash around his waist, a deep red and gold mantle cape covering his shoulders. Pure white hair that fell over his left eye, the other eye was a maroon red and was lined with purple. A big blue diamond was hanging from his right ear and his gloved hand was rested almost regally under his chin as he chuckled at the young boys wide eyes. The handsome... well what could Link say, he knew how to appreciate how someone looked... man spoke up with his deep, melodic voice,

"Well well _Skychild_, I see you have finally awakened."

Link looked at the man in confusion. Skychild..? Was the man referring to him? He was quite sure the man was mistaking him for someone else. Just as he was about to sign his confusion and the elegant man stood up and walked towards the blonde boy. The man reached under Link's chin, almost forcibly tilting Link's head upward so he could look into Link's sky blue eyes.

"You haven't really changed much, have you Skychild? Still looking exactly the same as you did that lovely night we danced with blades in out hands. Only now there is unfortunately a lot less blood. Your hair seems to be lighter and a little longer and your eyes a little more like the sky, fitting your nickname so very well."

Link spluttered a little at the almost casual tome he had with talking about sword fighting and blood. He was still trying to wrap his head around the thought that an unknown man was standing infront of him. But something made the man look a little familiar and Link couldn't remember, whether it was because he was just to exhausted to think or it was because of his throbbing headache.

Almost as if he was shocked, Link stood up and looked at the wall above his bed noticing the missing blade. The man noticed and looked at the boy inquiringly. The man huffed after not receiving any answers,

"Still not one to talk much are you?" The boy rubbed his cheek nervously and shook his head, signing that he doesn't like to talk if he doesn't have to. "What are you doing Skychild? Waving your hands like that is getting us no where."

The blue-eyed boy sighed, seeing the man didn't know any sign language. He cleared his throat, coughing a little at the harshness in his throat, whispering is a soft voice.

"W-who are you? W-where is the b-blade?" Link placed a fist in front of his mouth, fighting back a cough.

"Ah, the blade that was on your wall? It's right in front of you _Skychild_. As if you could forget me, the one and only Demon Lord and Sword, Ghirahim."

_~*GhiraLink*~_

* * *

**Ghira's finally made an appearance. Yaaaay!**

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, with the different point of view. Which do you think is better?**

**Anyway, thank you for waiting for the chapter and I hope to have another up soon.**

**And thank you as always to the wonderful, amazing 'TheForgottenNephilim' I don't know what I would do with out your help. I want to thank you for doing this for me and waiting for me to get out of my writers block.**

**Thank you. Until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it has been over a year.  
****Heh heh heh.  
****Sorry *hides away*  
**

* * *

_~*GhiraLink*~_

"_Ah, the blade that was on your wall? It's right in front of you Skychild. As if you could forget me, the one and only Demon Lord and Sword, Ghirahim."_

_Wait...What?_

Link took a few steps away from the strange man standing in his bedroom. He was still trying to wrap his head around what the apparent Demon Lord was saying...

_He said demon... Didn't he?_

Gasping, Link's eyes widened almost comically as he backed into the wall, right next to the door.

"D-de-demon? _cough_ C-can't. D-don't exist. _Cough._" Link barely got the word out over his dry coughing and the pain that scratched through his throat like a knife, the constant heaving making him wince at the increasing pain. Link watched as this Ghirahim character slowly closing in on him with each graceful step and he looked almost confronted for a moment, which was quickly replaced with a gleeful smirk and with a flourish of his hand he continued to speak,

"Of course we demons are real. What ever gave you that thought, silly little Skychild?" This man was getting to close and Link was starting to freak out. His fingers brushed against the wall until they found the doorknob. He twisted the doorknob quickly and pulled it open, only to have it slammed shut again when the demon pushed against the door, both of the demons hands resting on the door either side of Link, effectively trapping the boy.

Link was starting to get uncomfortable. His head was still pounding and was getting worse with every minute. This man was trying to tell him that demons were real. They can't be, they are only myths and legends, aren't they? Stories that parents tell to their kids to scare them into eating vegetables or to go to bed early. They are just stories to tell around a camp fire, right? His mind was racing in fear and with a sudden burst of adrenaline he kicked out at the demon's leg, the demon lowering his arms to clutch his legs. Link then clenched his fist, drew it back, snapping to forward to hit the demon's jaw.

As Ghirahim was distracted holding his knee and jaw, Link threw open his door and ran out into the hallway and proceeded to run down the stairs. As he reached the front door, he felt a sudden jolt of energy. Ignoring it he went on to open the the door only to have an invisible barrier blocking the door. Well it wasn't invisible, if you looked closely enough you could see a shimmer and shards of familiar diamonds. Link then ran to the back door only to see the same barrier blocking his way. What was happening?

He heard that melodic chuckle, sounding somewhat sadistic, coming from the top of the stairs. Link froze in fear, hearing slow footfalls walking down the stairs and rounding the corner. Link was met with a the sight of an almost evilly smirking demon walking towards him, yet again. Link had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was now regretting kicking and punching the dangerous looking demon as he had no escape. Ghirahim was now stalking around to stand behind him. Link's eyes widened as he felt Ghirahim's fingers brush through his hair. Link breathed in with a gasp, not realising that he had been holding his breath for so long.

"Silly little Skychild, Do you really think that you can defy me? You seem to have lost all that legendary courage and that fighting strength through the time that I have been locked away. I don't think that your fighting spirit of yours could have deteriorated that much in a few years. I couldn't have been away longer than that?" Link watched as Ghirahim walked in front of him again, Link's hair slipping through the gloved fingers, a questioning glance aimed at Link, before he looked around the room as if seeing the world around him for the first time since he had appeared within his room.

Link watched, still frozen in place, as Ghirahim surveyed the area around him, a confused and curious expression growing on his face. Ghirahim frowned in confusion looking back towards Link.

"I couldn't have been gone too long, could I?"

Link looked up to the confused demon standing in front of him, a look of curiosity also crossing Link's face. This demon felt familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why.

A sudden image of a blond haired boy kneeling on burnt grass, clutching a familiar sword to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks crossed Link's mind. Remembering the brief image from his weird nightmare the other night, he looked again at the Demon Lord and gasped remembering where he had seen him before. Hesitantly, Link took the demon's gloved hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"What are you doing foolish little Skychild? Where am I? How long have I been gone? Why are we back here?" Link let go of the demon's gloved hand as they reached his bedroom. Link walked over to his bed and sat down on the bed covers and reached for his large copy of Hylian Mythology. He looked to the demon, still standing in the doorway and motioned for Ghirahim to sit next to him.

"Skychild, I will not partake in such a mundane thing, like sitting on a bed," Link shot a exasperated glare to the annoying demon. Said demon sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to his Skychild. Hmmm... His...

Link opened the large book and flicked through the pages until he found the page he had open the other night, portraying a sword and a demon that looked very similar to the demon that was now sitting right next to him on his bed. Link placed the book onto the demon's lap, interrupting whatever was going through the demon's head and gestured to the picture of the demon. Said demon stared at the picture of himself for a few minutes before flicking through a few pages of more detailed pictures of his outfit and face.

"Why this is so very flattering Skychild, that you would keep pictures of the very perfect me on your night stand," Ghirahim chuckled. Link groaned as the meaning of what he was trying to tell the Demon didn't come through. He reached over the Demon and turned a few pages back to the original page he had opend for the demon and pointed to a side passage. The Demon looked through the passage, reading out loud,

"While most of the passages in this book remain myths and legends, it is lead to believe that there could be evidence of this particular chapter of 'Hylian Mythology' to prove that it actually happened. It is believed that the 'Demon Sword' has been passed through the original hero's family and has been for many generations. We have lost almost all information regarding this piece of evidence and have no other leads. We believe that this event could have occurred around... 4000 years ago?!" Ghirahim had all but screamed the last few words to Link. "Are you trying to tell me that I have been trapped in that sword for 4000 years!?" Link winced at the loud, harsh tone and nodded slowly.

The demon stood up abruptly, the book landing on the floor face down and started pacing Link's tiny room. Link just sat and watched the Demon walk back and forth as he took in what had happened since he woke up from passing out.

There was a real life Demon pacing in his room. One that came out of his supposed ancestor's sword. One that confused him for the original hero. In the book they never had any detailed pictured of the hero, only very simple pictures of a boy or young man in a green tunic with blonde hair and blue eyes. Did he really look that much like the original hero that this Demon (Oh for Goddesses sake Link, he has a name. Use it)... Ghirahim kept mistaking him for?

It was almost as if a Link had flicked some sort of switch. Ghirahim had immediately halted in his pacing and his head snapped around to look directly into Link's eyes. Link kept eye contact half in courage and the other half in terror of what might happen. Ghirahim opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it as if he was trying to put his thoughts into words. Eventually, Ghirahim slowly parted his lips to breathe in once, asking,

"Did you just say my name?" Link was suddenly confused. He shook his head in the negative. Link hadn't said a word since just after he regained consciousness, and even then he hadn't said Ghirahim's name.

Ghirahim had cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful expression crossing his face before disappearing and turning into one of concentration. Link was still confused with all that was happening until a voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Skychild, you can hear me, right?" The voice echoed around in his head almost as if it was whispered into his ear, but Link was still looking at Ghirahim. Ghirahim had not moved his lips and he was still standing quite a few feet away, so it wasn't possible that Ghriahim had spoke.

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts but there was something, something that wasn't there before. I felt different. There was almost comforting presence that now lingered in the back of his mind. Almost as if there was some sort of string or thread that tied him to this presence. He looked up and saw Ghirahim staring at me in surprise.

"It seems Skychild, that when you touched the hilt of the sword that I reside in that fate decided to gift us with a mind link to each other. It seems that we can communicate to each other by thinking of the other. Well this certainly is quite the sudden development, isn't it." Ghirahim was smirking down at Link. "It believe that the Goddesses have chosen a new master for this Demon Sword."

Confused, Link shook his head and turned himself away from Ghirahim. Link, scrunching his eyes closed he hoped that everything that has happened in the past 24 hours had been a confusing, imaginative nightmare. He pinched his shoulder and opened his eyes, jumping in fright. In the time that Link was trying to forget, Ghirahim had moved himself so that he sitting on the bed in front of the scared youth as close as he could.

Link's heart stopped in fright momentarily before starting again at almost twice the speed. Link just couldn't believe that any of this was really happening.

Ghirahim lifted his hand and traced his gloved fingertips along Link's forehead, down his cheek and placed one finger on Link's parted lips.

"It seems that this thread of fate has suddenly tied us tighter then it has ever been my sweet Skychild."

_~*GhiraLink*~_

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long, I have no excuse. I just had so much trouble finding any inspiration and I couldn't think of anything to write.  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter that you waited forever for.  
Please fave, follow and review if you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
**


End file.
